The Sea God's Daughter
by joshiZcheri
Summary: Blaire Bridgeson has lived an ordinary life or did she? She actually has a secret that even she herself did not know.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my friends specifically to a certain harassing friend who forced me to make a story in which all of us were demigods.

The only ones I own are the OCs, the rest are Rick Riordan's.

So readers, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Encounters<p>

Blaire Bridgeson is a young sixteen year old girl with the long straight brown hair streaked with the colour of purple on the left side and her piercing eyes were green tinged with blue. She was labelled "troublemaker" in her school, Yancy Academy. Those eyes of her were always scanning around as if watching for danger.

She has no friends. With two exemptions.

Nicky Halfnee, the violet eyed girl with long red hair curling at the bottom.

Grover Underwood, the crippled bullied guy.

**As Nicky and Blaire were on their way to Grover...**

"That was tiring!"Blaire complained "Why do these letters float every time I read!"

"We have dyslexia." Nicky pointed out giggling as Blaire glared at her. When other students saw Blaire glaring, they would either flinch or run but Nicky was an exemption seeing that she is used to it.

"Not funny" Blaire stated as Nicky shrugged, uncaring. After all, the thing she most worries about was the spelling of the words.

Blaire stormed off, leaving Nicky, cursing all about her bad luck. Then she bumped into someone.

"Hey wha-" she wasn't able to finish it for she saw _that guy_.

**Blaire's POV**

Who am I again? Oh yeah, I am Blaire Bridgeson, the unlucky ADHD dyslexia girl. The most popular girl in terms of toughness. So then why am I looking at this absolutely hot guy!

Dark looks tanned, perfect white teeth and- wait! Why am I thinking of these fluffy stuffs? I am the scourge of this school! I must not make a fuss about one guy and act girly all of a sudden. Okay, he is gorgeous so am I to make an exemption? I need to keep my cool. Wait... I haven't seen him before. Is he new?

"Hey umm..." I started in epic fail "You're new?"

He looked at me as if I dropped from the moon. "A demigod She's a demigod and he didn't know" he muttered. I got the feeling he was talking to himself even if he was looking at me.

"And what about being new?" He asked roughly.

Okay~ a tough guy huh? I'm beginning like him.

"Nothing much really, I'm just curious 'ya know" I answered him and he smirked arrogantly.

"You're ot affected by it. I see... I wonder who your parents are." he seemed to be asking himself rather than me. And he was looking at me.

I set my glare to him. That topic is forbidden at all! I do not know who the heck my father was. My mom and I were living in the countryside since I was a very little kid.

"None of your business," I snapped at him. My voice was a bit colder seeing that he looked surprised.

"Well, see you around" He faded away.

I blinked. He just disappeared! Curse my ADHD! I know it affected me. Now where did he go? I forgot to ask his name or his umber... wait, I don't eve have a cell phone. Whatever, I could just ask for his name.

**Nicky's POV**

I saw it! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it!

Blaire Bridgeson, my best friend, was flirting with a hot guy! And he disappeared like mist!

Oh no! I'm going nuts. ow they would make me wear those dreadful straitjackets.

I felt someone tapping at my shoulder. I turned to see Grover with his clutches.

"Niks? Are you fine?" He asked and I nodded.

Grover is a nice person even if he looked weird seeing that he was starting to have a beard. He may have one but he might shave it. Blaire and I befriended him when he was new here. He limps. But I swear do not let that fool you. You should see him during enchilada day.

"Hey, Grove, have you seen Blaire?"

"Um.. no"

"Help me look for her"

He nodded.

**Percy's POV**

Grover contacted us about the demigod he smelled. He said the mosters there have increased and we need to secure her safely. However, Jay IM'ed me that he might have discovered another demigod or a clear-sighted mortal.

His description o the girl made me pale. It has to be her! I woder how much memories she has. Hades had helped Nico and I in hiding her.

When Grover said about the increase of monsters. That thought struck me like Hyperion's beams (I kow what I'm talking). Her powers are now starting to wake.

How could I be this blind? She is in danger!

**Jay's POV**

I have contacted Percy about that feisty girl I have met. I kinda like her. She is cute but aggressive just like Piper. Both of them even have brown hair.

Still, she reminds me of Percy... sort of.

See, both of them carry an aura of power. Stubbornness, to the point they do o twat to be restrained.

Their eyes can show kindness and also fierceness.

Hey! I'm not in love with Percy. He is just like a big brother to me.

See, he was the one who helped me and my two other friends from scary hellhounds. But still, I knew I was a demigod before that. Percy always protects us. I look up to him as a hero.

Funny, I feel the sense to take care of that girl.

Her long straight brown hair reaching up to her waist framed her like a goddess (Do not tell Aphrodite! She will blast me to pieces).

Then from a distance, I saw her getting cornered by pretty girls in heavy make-up. Wait- two of them are emposas!


	2. Chapter 2

To Prettypeaches: Mary Sue huh? Well I guess it seems like that but the OC characters are based from my friends and their requests. Aside from that, Blaire, the main character is not me(she is based from the mastermind for me making this story) and she is not really all powerful. Her power as a demigod was just sealed. And for the secrets… well I shouldn't be saying a spoiler.

More Reviews are appreciated, negative or positive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Towards A Safe Place<p>

**Blaire's POV**

Okay, I have a terrible luck. First, I missed where that handsome guy was (not to mention his name). Now, I'm stuck with the popular clique. This also means that I'm stuck with the meanest girls.

Erin, the dirty blonde was staring at me like I was a week old food she saw in a garbage can. Kelli, the curly-headed one smirked at me.

"Blue dear," Erin gave me a sweet smile. Her teeth were so white that she should put a warning sign like _"Danger: Too bright, may cause blindness" _or something.

"My name's Blaire and not Blue" I corrected Erin "But of course, you're too idiot to know the difference"

For a millisecond, Erin's eyes flamed. I meant it literally. I must have imagined the whole flaming thing since Erin was looking amused now. Kelli giggled.

Boys normally found those laughs heart warming. For me it's scary. It is a sign that I'm I trouble!

"Blaire Bridgeson," Kelli said my name like an incantation "You might have forgotten your past but we don't"

"Not to mention your hot brother!" Erin sighed dreamingly.

I believe these girls are nuts or they mistook me for another Blaire Bridgeson. That is if there's another one. And besides, almost everybody in school knows my background. I am a country girl who was raised by my mother. I ever saw my father. However mom died and I was shipped to New York blah blah blah. And hot brother? Shesh, I'm the only child my mom had.

"Are you sure are talking to me?" I raised my brows but somehow I feel like there was a chill on my spine "Everyone knows my background and besides I don't have a brother."

The other girls shifted uneasily. Clearly, this conversation was not what they wanted. I looked at Kelli and I somehow shivered. her smile was pure evil.

"Blaire, dear… Oh we know about your brother all right. Oh yeah, let's not forget your true origin too even if you forgot that yourself. Oh! How wonderful. Master really knows these stuffs. We will use you as a leverage to capture the hero. "

Suddenly, Kelli's and Erin's hair burst into flames. They looked at me hungrily and my feet felt like jelly…

Hey, it rhymed- but I shouldn't be thinking about that now! I looked to see that their companions were running and screaming loudly. One of them even tripped in her spiked high heels (Ouch!) and she had to crawl her way out. That scene would have been funny except that what was in front of me scared me to death. Of course I did the normal thing.

I ran.

Unfortunately, the Kelli-Erin monster duo won't leave me alone.

**Jay's POV **

As I tried my best to reach Blaire… she disappeared. Who would know that that girl is super darn fast! Well I guess one would be in the brink of life and death.

I cursed and tried to look for her when I stumbled into Grover and Nicky.

She looked at me from head to toe. I was probably expecting her to ask who am I so it surprised me when she said "Hey, you're the one flirting with Blaire."

Grover raised his brows ad mouthed the word _flirting_.

"Ah- talk about that later. Grove man um… Blaire had been attacked by two empousas."

As I expected him to react, he paled and I got the feeling of pity to whatever furniture might be in his sight.

"She- she's a half-blood?" he widened his eyes "I know that she has weird experiences like Percy but her scent seems… mortal."

I frowned. I'm no satyr (Thank the gods so much) but I'm pretty sure that Blaire seemed to be a demigod to me.

"Excuse me" Nicky interrupted while crossing her arms "I don't know a single thing you're talking about but I'll interpret it that Blaire's in danger so Grover and whoever you are, I'll wait for explanations later but let's find Blaire!"

I almost tried to convince her not to come since it's pretty dangerous but the look on her eyes was too scary so I shut up. Geez, girls can be scary (Annabeth and looks scarier though) I sighed and nodded. and so we went on to look for Blaire.

**Nicky's POV**

Look I'm pretty sure that anyone who might saw me this angry would leave me alone. Add the fact that Grover and the strange (but cute) guy were talking about thing I don't understand. Empousas, half-bloods or demigods and whatever they are talking about.

Now I didn't care about that since my best friend Blaire is in danger! I'm not a rational person and I'm proud of it. Hey! How can you be rational when your friends are in danger!

After a lot of time spent on finding Blaire, we finally saw her. She was bleeding but she managed to fend herself with an ax. I looked and saw two vampire looking ladies with flaming hairs. Grover cursed in Greek.

"_O̱ Styx ! Dýo empousas !"_

The scary thing is I understood him: _"Oh Styx! Two empousas!"_

I think I'm going crazy. I haven't studied Greek to understand one, heck even to know that a person is speaking Greek. I was shifted back to reality when one of the monsters lunged at Blaire. The black dude held a sword but a golden arrow whirled past us, hitting the monster. Immediately, that monster disintegrated into yellow dust. If monsters could glare, I swear the companion of the crumbled monster did before it burst into flames.

"Now that was a cold greeting, right Percy?" a cute girl with caramel colored hair faced her dark haired companion. She was holding a bow bit I didn't see her having any quiver but she did have a red backpack.

"Penny, the other girl is injured. Do you have any ambrosia left?" Percy, the dark-haired asked.

Penny, the archer girl, thought for a while then looked at her bag. "I have some left but they're squished" she held something that was crushed.

"It's better than nothing." the guy-who-was-flirting-with-Blaire exclaimed. Penny rolled her eyes but went near Blaire.

My mind was bursting with a lot of questions.

"Nicks, we'll answer your questions later. We need you to come with us. " Grover said but I noticed that he had hooves! Since when did he have those? I guess he had hooves from the start. That's the only explanation as to why he was able to catch up to us…

And the wet barnyard animal scent Blaire ad I could smell whenever we're near him.

But still my head hurts.

Then a chariot pulled by winged horses appeared. The driver, the one holding the rein, was a bulky guy with a rainbow for a tattoo.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry" Percy said as he helped Blaire in standing up. I was shaken to tell the truth.

Flying chariots pulled by winged horses seemed to be the last straw. My mind went on autopilot.

My head aches. Someway along, I finally asked some questions.

"So where are we going?"

Butch, the bulky dude answered, "A safe place for half-bloods"

"Half-blood?" Blaire shrieked "I'm a full-blooded American!"

Grover looked somewhat surprised. Percy almost cracked a smile.

"Blaire, that's not what Butch means. He means that you're a demigod"Grover explained

"So you're saying that we're half-god and half-human?" I raised my brows.

"Well you could say that," Penny said as she rampage her bag and got a comic I think. She scanned the pages and sighed. She looked at me with her lavender eyes which I suspected to be contacts. "You're awfully calm aren't you?"

I laughed, "I'm actually freaking out… I guess this would only explain the weirdness that surrounded in my life"

"Hmm you're tough." she smiled and extended her arm and I shook it "nice knowing you icky right? I'm Paulene Bonnefoy but call me Penny. And I knew who you are since Grover reported back and forth."

"Oh and who are the others?"

"The one with tattoo, that's Butch and no- I don't know his surname. The dark-haired guy is Percy. his actual name is really Perseus Jackson but don't call him that since it unnerves him. "

Perseus huh? From what my little knowledge of Greek mythology (courtesy of Latin classes of course) he was one of the heroes who died a happy death. Not exactly reassuring. Does this means I can die painfully? This world full of monsters makes me crave even for the scary mean kids.

Unfortunately this is reality.

Reality sucks a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>A N**

I know, I'm slow at updating (Sorry, "Blaire" and company). I am often tempted to use the internet and read mangas and other fanfictions.

Sorry.

(_ _)


End file.
